


Richie's big teddy bear

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Ben Hanscom, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ben Hanscom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly!Richie, Slutty Ben hanscom, Top Richie Tozier, reddie mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie has always seen Ben as a snuggly teddy bear
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Richie's big teddy bear

_Richie has slept with a lot of people in his life and even though he was madly in love with Eddie he just couldn't get Ben out of his mind so that's why he called him up for a few drinks and talking this wasn't the first time he and Ben did this it was kinda their thing one or the other would call each other up and they would either drink or talk or watch TV but it always ended up the same the two of them fucking each other's brains out this time was no different,_

_As soon as Ben stopped talking Richie leaned in kissing him softly pushing his tongue between Ben's lip's and into his mouth tasting the alcohol it's funny when they made out as teens Ben always tasted like leftover food or Bev's lipgloss the lipgloss was the same but instead of food he tasted of pure alcohol and cigarettes from the smokes he took earlier,_

_Richie than climbed into Ben's lap grinding himself against him Ben grunting underneath him he was already rock hard poor guy must have been saving up for Bev,_

_Richie stripped off his white T shirt tossing it against the room he than leaned down nuzzling into Ben's jeans pulling out his hard leaking dick pumping over and over he than took him into his mouth deep throating making himself gag he loved the way Ben tasted there's been many times he's swallowed his cum he didn't mind Richie had a weak stomach but that has never made him throw up once it was a little odd,_

_He than yanked down Ben's jeans and black boxers fondling his balls nice big hairy balls they fit right in the palm of his hand_

_Right before Ben could come Richie stopped sucking he got up pulling down his sleep pants and tighty whities revealing his hard on nice hairy with vanes visible he began to pump it pre cum hitting the carpet Ben's eyes were full of lust he grabbed ahold of his cock pumping it,_

_Richie moved back into Ben's lap holding his and Ben's cocks together pumping them both guys started to moan,_

You wanna fuck me rich? Asked Ben 

Fuck yeah Richie replied lustfully

_ben than flipped over showing off his puckered ass shaking it slightly soon enough he felt something hard inside him hitting his prostate it shocked him a little but he liked it_

_Richie was fucking him hard and good the couch was shaking Ben couldn't take much longer he came hard all over his couch white substance dripping from it_

_Richie continued to fuck until he came inside Ben warm goo shooting inside his now red ass,_

_Both men out of breath fell together on the couch Ben removed his white tank top tossing it against the room with Richie's soon enough Richie took his two fingers between Ben's nipple pinching the hard nub_

_Ben than snuggled up with Richie cuddling him even though they were both hot and sweaty_

You know Ben you've always been my snuggly teddy bear says Richie 

**the end**


End file.
